Needless to Say
by Crimson.Haven
Summary: TerraxAqua drabbles, Pre-KH BBS setting


**Needless to Say**

A Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Drabble

* * *

**A – **She didn't really mean it, when she had cast that firaga spell at him, she had expected him to block but it seemed her expectation was not met. It was an **accident**, of that she is quite sure of. She just didn't know why his guard was down in the first place.

**B – He** wasn't expecting to take the whole brunt of the spell or be hit by the spell at all. If only he wasn't so distracted of how cute she was when she concentrated so hard maybe he could've **block** that firaga spell or if his eyes weren't so glued on to her all the time maybe he would've done better in their sparring.

**C- **It isn't easy taking care of someone who has **colds** because there's always the chance of getting it. Ven got the colds and so Master Eraqus had postponed the training so that Aqua can properly take care of the youngest student. She gently placed a cold compress over the blonde's heated forehead and then sat patiently beside Ven's bed. The door was left open for anyone who wanted to go in.

**D- Terra** to say the least was jealous of Ven. Oh how he'd trade places with the blonde to be **diagnosed **with colds but then again that'd be too selfish of him. He sighed and wished that maybe someday; Aqua would look after him too.

**E- **If there was one thing that Aqua loved doing best asides from training to be a keyblade master, it would be baking. What else to appease the girly side of her? It took her mind off of pressing matters as well. And the pastry for today was **egg tart**. And it seemed to draw a Terra into the kitchen as well.

**F- **Terra was comfortably seated upon his chair, a plate of egg tarts which Aqua just baked. The expectant blue-haired young woman stood just a few feet off of him with her arms behind her back and a white frilly apron adorned her. He had to look away to stifle the blush rising from his cheeks. He took his **fork** and took a piece of the pastry.

"How is it?" She asked, a bit nervous and the brunette smiled. "They're good, want a piece?" He took a piece of the egg tart and she took the piece between her lips. He wouldn't tell her how amused he was at having the opportunity to spoon-fed her even if it was not even a spoon.

**G- **Christmas was always celebrated in the Land of Departure, it was the only time when they were allowed to visit other worlds without the burden of a task. Aqua had drawn Terra's name from the draw by lots that Master Eraqus had decided for the gift-giving. She just hoped that Terra would like her **gift** for him.

**H- **As much as he had wished, he wanted to get Aqua's name from the rolled papers but got Ven's instead. The young blonde was easy to please but when he knew that Ven had gotten her name, he had made the blonde buy that crescent moon **hairclip** which she had fawned over in Radiant Garden during one of their visits. And he couldn't help but smiled when she turned to him, knowing that she had wanted this one gift all this time. How'd she know? Well, let's say it was just him and her back then.

**I- **If there was one thing wrong about Terra right now, it was the **icing** that was painted all over him. Despite being in their mature ages, the two of them couldn't help themselves from creating a cake fight and so Aqua had her share of the icing as well but she couldn't help it, he just looked so cute.

**J-** He lounged on the floor in front of the fireplace, exhausted from their cake fight earlier. He loved lounging with especially when they would tell each other **jokes**. If she only knew how cute she looks like when she laughs or how her laughter was music to his ears. Needless to say, it was her ethereal glow that warmed him instead of the fireplace in the room.

**K- **If there was one thing that she would want to cherish when it came from him; it would be that one **kiss** that he had placed upon her forehead back when they were younger. She had rushed into his room, crying from a nightmare and he had consoled her and watched over until she fell asleep holding his hand.

**L- He** would be **lying **if he said he didn't often reminisce on that similar memory in their childhood.

**M- **Terra has always been silent about his feelings and the best he could do is writing it down. As soon as it was safely tucked inside an envelope, he had no means of **mailing **it to her. Instead, he just slipped the envelope underneath her door and made a mad dash to his room.

**N- **Aqua had found the letter an hour later since she was busy doing all the chores for the day. It was a simple letter and she couldn't help blushing at the words it contained. She took her pen and her **notepad**, hoping to draft a reply. She just had a small inkling of the sender.

**O- **Aqua had once asked him what his favorite constellation was, the brunette would always be silent. He was never quite found of theconstellations. He just couldn't put in mind things like that when all the time his attention was only at her even when they are **outside.  
**

**P- **Aqua knew that Terra was never fond of constellations but she asked him anyways. She just wanted to know. If it were up to her, she dreamed of him as **Perseus**, he one to save Andromeda from her imminent death, not that she was pretty or anything. She just wished that maybe one of these days he could save her like Perseus did for Andromeda. Or maybe it's just her wishful thinking.

**Q- **Terra knew he was always **quicker** than Aqua but no matter what he could do, he'd always let her win their little races. He just couldn't bear to see her behind him.

**R- **If there really was one thing that Aqua could wish during their little races, it would be to **run** beside him. That way, she can see the glow in his eyes when they win together but it seemed he always had a habit of lagging behind her when she could catch up.

**S- **He didn't go out just to watch the **stars**. He cast a glance at the blue haired girl at the edge of the raised land. If only she knew, how the stars are so much brighter with her around.

**T- **She could never tell him how every time they would go stargazing, she loved the comfortable silence. They hardly **talked** but not in a bad way. Needless to say, she always loved his presence. Words could never express what she felt.

**U- ** Terra could never **understand** why Aqua would always make chocolates by the start of the second week of February. Suprisingly, most of the time, his share of chocolates seemed tastier compared to Ven's.

**V- **If there was one day in the whole year that Aqua dreaded, it would be **Valentines**. Why? Because she can never tell him how she felt or maybe deep down she was just truly afraid that she was the only one to feel this way.

**W- **Terra dreaded Valentines as well because for the longest time in his life, he could never really muster the courage to tell her how he feels. No matte how much he **wants** to tell her, he could not burden her with his feelings. After all, they were not just ordinary people but they had an important duty to uphold.

**X- **Even if Aqua could never tell him how much he means to her, she would always put more effort in making her share of chocolates for him. Even if it was just a **xerox **copy of the other chocolates that she would make, it seemed that it was only to her cooking and craftsmanship that she could express his significance in her life.

**Y- **For quite a time, Terra was acting a bit weird. Aqua had mused about the strangeness of Terra's actions but she couldn't help but find it cute. One day he had brought with him a ball of red **yarn** and he took one end and tied it to his left pinky. He unrolled it a bit and cut the yarn at a certain length then gingerly took her hand and wrapped the other end unto her right pinky. When she had asked what it is, he just told her,

"It's fate."

**Z- **She could not understand why he was acting so strangely but she couldn't help the red blush that stole the paleness of her cheeks. So why was it that a **zap** of electricity course through her entire being when their fingers touch. She chuckled as a red tint became known upon the earth knight. The water mage could only avert her eyes in embarrassment but it did not last long. Terra's hand took hold of her chin and his lips pressed gently upon hers, her eyes were wide with surprise.

And when they broke apart, she flushed so red, she couldn't look at Terra. If only fate would happen everyday.


End file.
